


Prompts & Shorts

by Anonfeather



Series: Shorts [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-03-26 11:38:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13857021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonfeather/pseuds/Anonfeather
Summary: A collection of drabble lenght stories. Some ficlets from my different verse here and there (What it is we do?, Publius, etc)Feel free to give me prompts!





	1. Angel/Demon AU (Jeffmads)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 261
> 
> @cherrqr: Jeffmads - James is an angel, and Thomas is a demon. They fall in love, in spite of Heaven in Hell, which both decide to reject the two from their realms. Now the two have to try and pass as mortal beings.

“You shouldn’t have come to the hearing,” Thomas said.

“So you could just lie and take all the blame? That I had no part of it? That your love wasn’t reciprocated?” replied James.

“I’m fine being banished! The mortal word doesn’t look too bad nowadays,” he wrung his leathery tail in his hand.

“Yeah right.”

“There’s still time for you to leave-”

“No.”

“Stubborn.”

“Righteous,” James ruffles his wings. It made Thomas smile; a sweet smile that was thought impossible for a demon. He stepped closer, touching his forehead against the angel’s. His eternal torment was temporarily silenced by the touch.

“We’ll lose all our memories,” He whispered. “If you stay here, you could still remember our love. It would still stay alive.”

“I don’t just want memories,” James replied, shifting closer. “I want you; us. We’ll find each other again.”

“James - There’s seven billions mortals now. All spread out! There’s some in space! How can you believe we could find each other again….”

“We’ll be close, I promise.”

“What?” Thomas blinked at the other. “What did you do? Did you, no, don’t tell me you interfered with birth assignment?”

“Maybe a little bit.”

“James!”

“I called in some favors… Agreed to have health issues and a bad start in life. But we’ll be near.”

“James… I- No, you shouldn’t have… You’re an angel; you could have the perfect life.”

“It would be worthless without you,” he took Thomas’ hand, kissing the knuckles. A knock on the door pulled them apart. It was time to get the verdict of their crime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to give me a prompt, please note:  
> 1\. More than one word. I prefer things like Char X and Char Y are in this type of situation  
> 2\. Can be any pairing, but I’m very partial with anything is James :)  
> 3\. You can suggest things from my other fics that you'd like to see, like the chapter 4 'Wedding' which is from "What it is we do?"  
> 4\. Please mention if you’d like it NSFW.
> 
> You can also give me the prompt ideas on my tumblr @anonfeather


	2. Car Ride (Jeffmads)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 110  
> @thundercloudia: Thomas and James on a long car ride?

James was snoring. That always happens during long car ride, even if he always denies it profusely every time Thomas mentions it. And of course, Thomas enjoys teasing him about it non-stop whenever it occurs.

It was strange because James didn’t snore at home. The snore wasn’t even loud; it was just a soft wheeze with a mew at the end. All in all, too cute not to gush about. 

This time, however, James won’t be able to deny it because Thomas poked his phone on the dash to press the record button, all the while grinning mischievously. With this evidence, he’ll win the case of James vs The Snore. 


	3. Long-Distance (Jeffmads)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 122  
> Content/Tags/Warning: Canon era, drabble  
> jeffmads month 2k18. Prompt: Day 2: Long-Distance Relationship

Madison kept is face still as he was given a letter from France. He couldn’t show is excitement from receiving a letter from his far-off lover; people would talk. If the world knew of their romantically involvement, their careers and lives would be forfeit. 

After a reasonable set of time, he excused himself from his colleagues stating he would retire for the day, feeling too tired to keep up with the writing. They waved him off, offering the usual polite platitudes.

In his apartements, free from onlookers, he tore open the letter. A whiff of Jefferson’s eau de cologne caused his heart to melt. His longing was causing him physical suffering; it was becoming unbearable. 

“When are you coming back?” He whispered. 


	4. Wedding (Jeffmads)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G  
> Word count: 169  
> Content/Tags/Warning: drabble, “What it is we do?”-verse  
> jeffmads month 2k18. Prompt: Day 3: Wedding

 

“So, when are you guys getting hitched?” asked Dolley from the counter of the  _ Hermitage _ . She had long since stopped hiding her party planner study binders when they came by. “I need practice; a huge wedding would be perfect, no?”

“We’re not getting married,” James.

“Why not?” She asked.

“Yeah, why not?” Thomas echoed, puppy eyed.

Distraught to be put on such the spot, James took a step back. “Well, ah - I never saw myself as being allowed to marry. It’s -”

“Legal now,” Thomas grinned. “So?”

“I - I guess nothing can stop us,” James said slowly; the realisation that this could happen. He froze, processing all the implication. 

“Psst- Thomas,” Dolley got his attention, giving him her gaudiest ring.

“Thanks!” He took a knee, taking James’ hand. “James, do you want to hire Dolley as our wedding planner?” 

The silly question brought out a bubble of laughter in James. Thomas said silly things when nervous. But the question remained. 

“Yes!” 

“Perfect!” Dolley hooted as the kissed. “Anime or cat-themed?”


	5. Exploration 1 (Madison/Monroe)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In 'Friends with Health Benefits', Madison told Jefferson that he took on multiple lovers to test out sex.
> 
> rcctshcw had suggested: can one of the younger lovers be james monroe please?

Monroe knocked on Jefferson’s office to get his advice on a legal matter. It took a moment before he heard his mentor invite him in.

“Thanks for seeing me on such a short notice! It won’t take long sir,” he blustered. He then noticed that Jefferson wasn’t alone. James Madison was lounging on the settee, reading an old newspaper. “Oh, hi!”

Damn that was too familiar. But shouldn’t he be familiar? His cheeks reddened. This was the first time they saw each other again after leaving a gentleman’s club together a month ago. Madison looked neutral, even disinterest by his presence.

“Mr. Monroe,” he greeted cordially, before resume his read. “Don’t let me interrupt your counsel with Jefferson.”

“Ah, oh right!” He had forgotten the reason of his presence. He presented his dilemma.

While Jefferson gave his opinion on the matter, Monroe couldn’t help shifting his gaze towards the other man. He wasn’t subtle. His mentor even stopped his lecture because of it.

“Is Madison’s presence bothering you..?”

“What?! Oh no. I - Never mind. I huh, I agree with your point! I’ll use it, thank you for your time. Ah,” he turned to Madison offering a polite nod, and pushed forward some courage. He wondered when the other man would return to the club. “I’ll see you around, Mr. Madison?”

Madison folded the newspaper away, and maintained direct eye contact. “No.”

“Oh, I see. Of course! Good day!” He stammered away.

oOoOo

“My God,” muttered Jefferson loudly, watching his mentee leave in a hurry. “I thought you were on good terms with him?”

“We are.”

Jefferson frowned. Then epiphany hit. “He’s one of them, isn’t he! I always thought him to be a little queer.”

“Shut up,” Madison glared, while his lover guffawed.

“Tell me how it happened! What did you guys do?”

“Thomas!”

But Jefferson didn’t relent, wanting the obscene details.


	6. Cat-Hoodie (Jeffmads)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thudercaya tagged me with this picture: 
> 
> So, I wrote a small ficlet with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is is we do-verse  
> Rating: T  
> Word count: 350

“James~,” Thomas singsonged, prancing in the apartment with a clothing box. “Jemmy-James~” he called again.

“Hm? What is it?” James asked, not lifting his eyes from his book.

“I got you something while out shopping!”

“Oh, cake?” James asked, perking up.

“No, it’s not food.”

“Not interested then,” James said, faking his disinterred.

“C’mon! I’m sure you’ll love it!” He inched the boxed forward until it was right under James nose. He booped his lover with the box to annoy him into defeat. James was good at keeping a stoic facade, but he broke into a smile from Thomas’ insistence. He took the box; the same type he’s used to see by now.

“Oh, god, it’s pink, what is this?” James said on his first impression. He pulled it out; it was a large hoodie, pink as James noticed with black friendly words saying ‘I’m a cat.’

“There’s even ears!” Thomas said, pointing the cute ear-tops.

James snorted in disbelief that such a piece of clothing existed.

“Put it on, put it on!” Thomas goaded.

“It’s pink; I don’t wear pink,” he paused, rectifying: “I do wear colors.”

“Pretty please?” Thomas fluttered his eyes, pouting. James rolled his eyes as a sign of defeat.

“Alright - Turn around.”

“What? Why?”

James twirled his hand. “Turn around.”

Thomas slowly did, complaining about it all the while.

Quickly, James removed all his clothing, to simply pull on the hoodie. Damn, it was so soft. He was definitely going to wear it on his lazy weekends. It was large to boot; the type of that he loved. It was also the type that made Thomas wild.

“Okay Daddy,” James said. He saw his boyfriend straighten out. “You can turn around. I really like your gift.” He pulled at the helm in a demure fashion.

Thomas stood agape at the sight, licking his lips. “Glad you like it.” He petted behind the fake ears.

“Yeah, but isn’t it too dark here to see it correctly?”

“Huh?”

“How about we check it out under the bedroom’s lighting.” James said, on his way there, coyly glancing back.

“Oh yeah, great, great idea, kitty.”  


	7. Explicit, Consortium-verse, Laf/Ham

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explicit  
> Consortium-verse  
> Lafayette/Hamilton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus Scene from chapter 15, when Lafayette takes care of Ham.

“Too bad I don’t have my toys with me, an extended session would do you some good.”

“Good thing then. Ten minutes, Laf, that’s all you get.”

“Alex, this is for your own good.”

“Yap, yap, yap,” Hamilton mouthed. Lafayette gave a complacent smile, pulling Hamilton into a deep kiss. When the Omega got breathless, he turned him around, bending him over the couch. With swift skill, he undid the pants lowering them to have access to his ass. 

Lafayette kissed the cheeks, then parted them so his tongue could flick the hidden hole. At the first taste of slick, he delved deeper for more. 

“Damn it Laf, hurry up,” whined Hamilton, pushing his ass for more. A punishing slap resounded in the small alcove. 

“Calm down dearest, I’ll get there.” Lafayette resumed his probing, adding a finger to press sweet spot.

“Get your  _ cock  _ there.”

“What’s the magic word?”

Hamilton growled. Usually he would fight until the word was dragged out of him. It could take hours; time he didn’t have. 

“You sadist — Please!”

“Good boy. Very well, for your benefice, I shan’t make you wait.” Lafayette pushed his cock in, waiting before thrusting. He did so to annoy the stressed Omega getting him to moan and beg and forget about his worries for a few seconds.

“Jerk. Please, damn it please,” Hamilton requested, pushing against the cock for some movement. 

“Such a lovely song. Very well.” With an iron grip on the hips, enough to leave physical memories, Lafayette snapped thrust in an unwavering pace. Hamilton’s need made him climax easily yet it didn’t stop Lafayette’s torture. The Beta estimated he would need at least three to get him sated enough until his return. 

By keeping a constant rhythm, Hamilton was pushed over again, the second orgasm overlapping waves of the first for a more powerful pleasure. For the last one, Lafayette pumped the Omega’s cock counter-timed with the thrust to confuse the mind. 

Hamilton came with a shout, and slumped down, wits gone. Lafayette chuckled, proud of this talent to have cause little death upon his friend. He produced wipe and water, cleaning the other while he recuperated.

“Thanks Laf,” Hamilton said from far away. “I needed that.”

“I know,” Lafayette replied. “Come on, get up.”

Hamilton groaned but accepted being pull up and dragged back to their other friends.


	8. Madilton (hint), Hamiliza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is from Publius, where Madison has dinner with the Hamiltons. I didn’t want to detract from the scene with the inane convo. But here it is anyway!

“So,” Mrs. Hamilton started polite conversation to their dinner guest, James Madison, “You’re from Virginia?”

Madison nodded. Social niceties imposed that speak to feed the conversation. Sadly, he only managed to squeak out a yes. He didn't want to be here...

Hamilton came to his rescue; he hated the fact. “Yeah, he’s one of the Virginian delegates. Saw him at the Constitutional Convention.” He went on blathering about the plan Madison had proposed, then shifted to his, complaining how people had found his presentation too long.

Mrs. Hamilton smiled, using her husband pause to take a breath to speak again. “So, Mrs. Madison waits for you back in Virginia?”

“Ah,” Madison hesitated, “There’s no Mrs. Madison, other than my mother, that is. I’m a stubborn bachelor.”

“Oh,” Mrs. Hamilton was surprised that a man his age has yet to marry.

Again, Hamilton came to his rescue. “We should set him up with Peggy!” He was excited by the idea. “She’s my sister; well Eliza’s. You’d be my brother-in-law!”

The discussion was more than awkward. The man he was having an affair with was trying to set him up with his sister during a social dinner with his kind wife and children. How did he end up in this situation?

“Alexander, she’s already married,” Mrs. Hamilton reminded him.

“Yeah, but I don’t like him,” Hamilton grumbled. He ranted about Peggy’s husband, to which Mrs. had to defend. Madison made himself small glad that he wasn’t questioned anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) Feel free to give prompts!


	9. Amnesia (demon/angle AU sequel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Content/Tags/Warning: slur, hospital setting, attempted murder, abusive parents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A while ago, nackledamia said: “OKAY SO I’ve been craving some amnesia fics recently so: James forgets Thomas and Thomas has to find his way back into James’ heart :’)”
> 
> So, it inspired this ficlet, which is a sequel to the Angel/Demon AU drabble from chapter 1.

Upon opening his eyes, he was in terrible pain and confusion. A man was occupying a chair to his right, disgruntled look on his face. Thomas wanted to say something, but it came as a distorted moan.

“Oh, so you’re alive,” the man said. Thomas recognised him as his father. A loud beeping drew his attention; it was a monitor, checking his vitals. He tried moving his arm, but it felt heavy. He glimpsed at an IV, plugged into his hand. He gathered that he was in a hospital.

“Damn you,” hie father cursed. “Why didn’t you die? I could have gotten your life insurance.”

The words should have stung; maybe before the accident they would have. Right now however, Thomas could only find this man as pathetic. He didn’t care that it was his father, for that didn’t mean anything now.

The accident had jogged his memory; not of his current life. Something beyond life itself.

His eternal soul had been shaken up.

Before being reincarnated as a mortal, he had been a Demon, working to tempt humans down the wrong path.

This mortal life, with this trash of a father, had been his punishment for heavenly sin.

That of falling in love with an Angel.

“W-where’s James?” He croaked, throat dry.

“Who the fuck is that faggot?” the father asked, not wanting an answer. He stood up, fiddling with the tubes. Thomas realized he was covering his tracks. The jackass had tried to unplugged him from the life support! Too weak to comment about it, he committed the act to memory; swearing to summon a buddy or two deal with him later.

“Congrats, by the way, you’re finally emancipated.” Papers smacked him on his chest. “Good luck with your hospital bills.”

The weight of the papers disturbed his breathing. His father left, unconcerned by the trouble his act did upon his health.

_‘Good riddance,_ ’ thought Thomas. He blindly grasped around him to find his morphine drip. He turned it off, hoping that the drug’s fog would clear quickly so he could recall all the details of his soul-bound memories. He wasn’t ever supposed to get them back, but the near-death experience jostle his soul and unlocked them.

He needed to find James! His love had been punished too; he would have a horrible mortal life too. Thomas needed to save him.

oOoOoOoOo

Was it plain luck? Was one of their friend watching over them? James was in the same hospital as he was!

Thomas had escaped his room, inexplicably drawn down the hall. There was his love, surrounded by machines to keep him well. He was awake, reading a book, unaware of being spied by a former Demon that love him so dearly.

“J-james,” Thomas said, limping inside the room. The sudden visit took James by surprised.

“Hm, on hello. Ah, do you need a nurse..?” James pressed the call button.

“No, I just need to be near you. You don’t remember me do you?”

“I’m sorry, no.”

“That’s fine. At least I found you.” Thomas pressed his forehead to his mates’, tears of joy streaming down. “I got you, I’ll keep you safe. We’re finally gonna be together.”

“Er,” the former Angel didn’t struggle from the touch out of politeness. A nurse came in, carefully corradling Thomas away from her patient.

“Please set my bed here, please!” Thomas asked, not wanting to be far from his objective.

“I’m sorry, but it’s against hospital policy,” she said.

“The fuck it is!” Yelled Thomas. His exertion caused his breathing to go ragged. He coughed some blood, and stitches from his cheek came undone. The nurse took a step back, called for backup.

“Please, let him stay,” James said, his kindness to much for this world. He didn’t want to the other boy to suffer more simply to stay by his side. He obviously had a head wound; if staying in his private room was suffisant to keep him calm, he’ll gladly share.

The nurse aquiested, quickly getting the medical supplies and bed to fix Thomas up.

Thomas smiled placidly, allowing the nurses to fuss over him. As long as he could be near James, he’d be content. Drugs flooded back into his system. As he loss conscience, he stretched an arm towards James. He was too far to actually reach him, yet he tried.

James felt a weight in his chest from the devotion this stranger was giving him. His parents never gave a him a second glance ever since he was born, sticking him in different hospital out of necessity than love. It wouldn’t do for the governor’s  sickly son to be medically neglected; bad publicity after all. They kept their distance; he was always alone.  

The need this other boy had to stay near him was heartwarming. It wouldn’t last, once his head trauma heals. But for now, he’ll indulge in the attention.

He asked to have his bed roller closer, to hold the other’s hand in comfort. He felt a drop of joy.

If only it could last.


	10. Jeffmads (G), What it is we do?-verse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G  
> Word count: 160  
> Notes: Scene from chapters 10/11 from “What it is we do?” that I didn’t know how to include. I thought of making a third ‘car’ chapter, but seeing the lack of response from the last chapters, I decided not to and continue with other kinks.

“Oh!” Thomas exclaimed as he saw the farm sign. “Let’s stop!”

“You want to pick apples?” James asked, managing to read it before they drove past.

Thomas eagerly nodded. “Yeah! I’ll bake lots of pies with your mom.”

James liked the idea of pies, less the apple picking activities. Fear of heights and his allergies will make the day uncomfortable. However, the prospect of homemade pie and the eager shine to Thomas’ eyes would make it worthwhile. 

“Alright,” he agreed.

“Yes!” Thomas exclaimed, turning towards the farm. “I’m gonna make so many pies. Enough for everyone in the office, except for Hamilton, mind. He’s gonna wait for his like a scrappy little mutt. Or! I’ll accidentally will drop his on his feet when handing it over. Or-”

“Or you can do nothing when you give his and let his imagination run wild.” 

“Oh! You fantastic devil! That way, I can’t be blamed for anything if he goes crying to Wash!” 


	11. Why don’t you call me by my name? (Madilton, Publius-verse)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T  
> Word count: 160  
> Content/Tags/Warning: Madilton, Plubius-verse,  
> Notes: A convo somewhere during Publius without being specific.

“Hey Mads,” Hamilton said, “Hand me another quill, will you?” They’ve been working non-stop for hours upon days. Both were getting weary.

“Sure,” Madison said absent-minded finishing his sentence. Then a thought occurred to him. 

“Why don’t you ever use my given name when we’re in private?”

“I don’t like your name,” Hamilton replied forgetting any tact.

“Oh,” Madison worked to keep hurt in. 

“I mean,” Hamilton said, “That’s my dad’s name. And my brother for that matter. Calling you by your name would just bring up bad memories each time.”

The explanation was reasonable, but it still irked Madison. Hearing his family name, or that godawful ‘Mads’ when they were fucking always caused him to bristle. He thought of offering Hamilton the right to use his childhood nickname. Upon revision, he decided to go against the offer for Hamilton was sure to tease him.

They worked back in silence until Hamilton piped up: “Why don’t you call me by my name?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to send prompts


	12. Madilton (Publius-verse)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hamilton has a pain kink, Madison doesn’t. Still, Hamilton always gets what he wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Explicit  
> Pairing/Characters: Alexander Hamilton/James Madison  
> Warning/Tags/Content: Ropes, unknowledgeable character concerning BDSM/aftercare
> 
> Notes: About a year ago, someone asked for more kinky Madilton. So, I thought of making a kinky chapter in Publius… But as I got writing, I felt it didn’t sit well with the rest of the fic. So, I finished it, but publishing it separately. You can enjoy it as part of the Publius-Verse or simply ignore it.

A routine was getting established between Hamilton and Madison. They worked, they fucked, then worked some more. Sometimes the intercourse would be at the start of the meeting because Hamilton would enter the apartment in a flurry of excitement for he witnessed peers discussing their essays. Other times, when they were too weary, they wouldn’t even get physical. Madison found Hamilton to be tolerable when tired. They would talk, share a drink and exchange hopes for the future. Goodnights on those evening were the hardest for Madison because his loneliness hit him violently.

Luckily, Hamilton often did something uncouth that would either anger him enough to show him the door or lead to some rough sex.

When Hamilton came in today, the manic glint in his eyes told Madison that their day would start with action. Thought, he was surprised when the other produced ropes. 

“So, ever got tied up?” Hamilton asked in lieu of a greeting.

“What do you think?” 

“Oh, right, of course you not, a pure boy such as yourself.”

“Are you trying to goad me into something?” Hamilton liked bringing up his lack of experience to push him into new endeavors. 

“Maybe, I don’t know,” Hamilton shifted around.  

“You don’t know?”

“I’m wondering if I want to tie you up, or if I wanna be the one tied up,” he admitted. 

The other man played with the ropes, wrapping it around his wrist only to quickly pull it to create pink burn marks. He hissed at the pain in delight. Madison could only shake his head in disbelief from Hamilton’s deviant desire. On occasion, Hamilton had this mood where he craved pain instead of pleasure. It was hard for Madison to help for he disliked the notion of pain, either receiving or giving it. 

After a few fights, they reached an understanding were Hamilton would abuse himself on Madison cock. At most, Madison would pull his hair to help. Maybe the use of rope would alleviate this mood without the need of excessive force. 

“You’re going to be a bother until it’s out of your system, won’t you?”

“Hm,” Hamilton stared around, avoiding Madison’s hard gaze, until he nodded in defeat.

“Yeah. I’m just- my mind is buzzing. It’s hard to focus. I can’t feel grounded unless…” He had explained it before, but it was alien for Madison. 

“Okay, let’s tie you up then,” Madison said, leading the way to the bedroom. Hamilton happily followed him, divesting this clothing along the way. It took a few minutes for Madison to tie the ropes just right. For once Hamilton wasn’t ordering his every step. He gave moan and hiss of appreciation when they were well-placed. 

“Yeah, tighter. Okay, scratch me, no — harder, use your nails.” With hesitation, Madison followed the request, never going far enough to leave marks. 

“C’mon, give me more!” The tied man fought against the rope to reach the nails. It didn’t work well for Madison always kept his nails safe and blunt. Still, the ropes managed to burn his wrists, quelling his painful need. 

When he passed over the nipples, Hamilton whimpered to have contact. Madison gave them light pinches until they turned pink. 

“Yes, yes, yes, give me more,” Hamilton said.

“I don’t know how,” Madison replied. It was conceptually easy to cause pain, but he couldn’t bring himself to unless he knew it was safe.

“Get a candle, pour the wax,” Hamilton begged. Having making sure that Hamilton was sound of mind (debatable) and it was something he was familiar with, he agreed, letting little droplets fall on the skin. Hamilton thrashed, loving each burn from wax and rope.

Madison couldn’t deny that Hamilton was loving the pain for his member stood tall and dripping.

He gave a stroke to it, for his own sake. A yelp of pleasure eased him better than those of pain. Luckily, Hamilton begged for more.

“Yes, yes, yes, stroke me, hit me, bite me!” He mumbled. One hand pleasured him, while the other gave soft torture. Hamilton came with a yell, sperm flying high to his chest.

Madison relaxed as Hamilton slumped down against the restraint. He fiddled with the ropes, but they were too difficult to undo. Scissors were going to be needed.

He didn’t think he had left for long, but Hamilton had tears in his eyes upon his return. Swiftly, he released the other.

“Sorry, I didn’t know it was that painful. I got some lotion that might soothe.” Madison was shaken by the vulnerability shown, but quickly Hamilton gave a grin and produced a taunt. 

“Don’t be such a wuss, I can take it,” the voice didn’t hold as much bravado.

Madison had dipped his finger in the sweet smelling ointment. “So you don’t want any?”

After getting a whiff of the product, Hamilton extended his arms. “Well, if it’ll make you feel better.”

Madison didn’t smile as he rubbed at wounds. What would make him feel better would be if Hamilton didn’t have this urge to desire pain. He didn’t bring it up, he shouldn’t care about the harm the other man enjoyed inflicting on himself. Yet, it always gave him a pinch of discomfort. 

“C’mon, undo your pants, I’ll suck you,” Hamilton said. 

“No,” Madison replied. He had no sexual urges after dealing with Hamilton’s mood. 

“Why not? I owe you.” 

“Let’s get to work instead,” Madison gave the bottle, leaving Hamilton on his own.

He heard Hamilton hobble after him, until the man was close enough to hug him to the floor. 

“What are you doing?” Madison asked.

“I just wanna make sure you’re okay,” Hamilton said, snuggling up.

“I’m fine, I’m not the one that likes pain.”

“It really makes you uncomfortable, doesn’t it.”

“Or course it does,” Madison said in a huff.

“Aw, I’m sorry,” Madison stiffen; Hamilton never apologizes so easily. “I had hoped that you might eventually get into it… Guess you’re not as screwed in the head as I am to need it. I’ll stop pushing this on you, alright?”

“I- yes, that would be appreciated.”

“C’mon, tell me how I can make it up to you?”

Madison looked into Hamilton’s eyes. They were wide and sincere. Sometimes he could be so nice.

“I wouldn’t mind getting something to eat,” he said. Because of work, they often skipped meal or ate while continuing writing. It would be nice a decent lunch with company.

“All right,” Hamilton said. “Thought, I was thinking about something more devilish. Oh, I know! Yes, food! That’s great!”

“Yes...,” Madison said slowly, not understanding the excitement.

“I’mma gonna get some fruits! And some syrup. Just wait here I’ll be back in a jiffy!”


	13. Polysquad - Break Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hercules wants to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taking a break from my Nanowrimo story to write a small piece that’s been plaguing my mind for a while. Still counting this in my Nanowrimo word count thought.

They had gone out to celebrate Alex’s success at passing the bar. Beer had been flowing freely for all four of them, and when they became handsy the group decided it was time to retire in home.

“Alright!” Alex said loudly once they entered the apartment. “I want Herc in my ass, Laf fucking my mouth and Jack riding my cock!”

Seeing as it was his night, he was the one calling the shots. He jumped on Lafayette, kissing him deeply, all the while tugging off Lauren’s belt.

Hercules looked on, a slight awkwardness on his face. 

“Hey big guy,” Alex called. “Join in.”

Instead, Hercules took a step back and said. “Actually, I think I’m going to… head home.”

“Head home?” Alex asked. “Whaddya mean? Your room’s here.” The four of them lived together this large apartment. Each had their own room, thought it was common of them to share only one for sleep.  

“Well.. Not quite. I got my own place a few weeks ago.”

“What?”

Laurens and Lafayette untangled themselves to follow the conversation. Alex’s voice was getting higher, clear sign of frustration.

Hercules realized he had said the wrong thing. The alcohol had loosened his tongue. “Hum, it’s just… that.. You know what, never mind.”

“No, no, no. Tell us what you mean.” Alex pushed. “You’ll been pulling away recently, ‘fess up on what your deal is.” 

Alex had to be confrontational. Lafayette came between trying to placate the two of them. “There, there mes amours. Let’s calm down. Please, Hercules, what’s wrong?”

Hercules sighed deeply. “I’m sorry, I didn’t want to bring it up tonight. It’s your night Alex. I know you wanted to blow some steam after all your studies.”

“Damn right I wanted to! Now what’s your problem!”

“Alex, please chill,” Laurens said, offering a hug. Alex grumbled down, accepting the physical comfort.

“Look, I’ve been having doubts about us. All of us. All of us together.” Hercules said. They were in a polyamorous relationship for the past year. Before that, they have been a tight-knit group of friends.

“What kind of doubts?” Asked Lafayette, trying to keep the hurt away in his voice. 

“The kind of doubts that make me think maybe I’m not made to be part of this arrangement… I want to break up.” After a very heavy sighed, he continued. “I actually broke up with you in my mind. I haven’t had to chance to… tell you.”

Lafayette looked heartbroken, Laurens shocked while Alex looked downright pissed. 

“You’re leaving us?!”

Hercules steeled himself against the yell. “Yeah…”

“Alex calm down, you’re not helping,” Lafayette said. “Hercules, let’s talk about this.” He tried to invite him over to the couch, so they could have a decent conversation. 

“I’m sorry Laf… I don’t think I want to talk about it. At least not now. This has been on my mind for so long…”

“So that’s it! You decided to abandon us, and we don’t have a chance to make things right?!” Alex accused. His anger was bringing Laurens into the fight. 

“Yeah, you could have talked to us before making up your mind,” Laurens said, feeling the same hurt as Alex.

“Tough guy had to keep it all inside.”

“Had to take advantage until he got bored!”

“Well geez, sorry I didn’t want to add drama to your plates!” retorted Hercules, getting fed up with the teaming up against him. “You were stressed out of your mind with your studies. John. you had all the shit with your father. I wanted to wait for a better to bring this up.”

“So it’s because we weren’t giving you enough attention? You’re bailing out?”

“No, it’s more complicated than that!” Hercules didn’t feel like arguing anymore. “I gotta go.”

“Hercules,” Lafayette pleaded for him to stay, to which Hercules just shook his head. 

“No, I can’t deal with this right now. I’m sorry,” he said. 

“Yeah, well we can’t deal with you!” Yelled Alex. When Lafayette turned to reprimand his attitude, Hercules slipped out of the apartment.

“Good riddance,” Alex said petulantly. 

“How can you say that?” Lafayette said, hurt by the tone Alex used against their boyfriend — well ex.  

“How can I say that?! Weren’t you there! He just left us!”

“He’s got to have a good reason… Let’s give him some space…”

“Tch. He had space for the past month! He’s been giving us the cold shoulder,” Laurens added.  

“Then something must be going on,” Lafayette said. He tried to cajole his lovers to be patient. It took at least an hour to calm their anger. After a few happy movies and ice cream, they managed to fall asleep. 


End file.
